Picotes Amorosos
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: Severus diz como sua história amorosa se desenrolou e os tipos de amor que ele conheceu.


**Título:** Picotes Amorosos.  
**Autora: **Gih Kitsunesspblm.  
**Shipper: **Vários.  
**Classificação: **Slash/ Nc-17.  
**Obs.1: **Ligeiramente AU, eu manipulei um tanto a história, mas é definitivamente no mundo mágico.  
**Obs.2: **Presente para Lud, no primeiro Open Fest Magalúdico, desejando melhoras e muita animação.  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, bla..bla..bla..wiskas sache, e não eu não nada com isso além de deixar a Lud feliz (assim eu espero).

**Picotes Amorosos**  
_Por Gih Kitsunesspblm._

**1-Do escuro às claras.**

Tudo estava **escuro**, mas eu podia sentir o cheiro doce do seu perfume, o seu hálito delicado contra meu rosto, e mesmo a textura gentil da sua -me decidido a ir embora e esquecer de tudo.  
Então seus dedos se enrolaram em meu casaco, você se aconchegou mais a meu peito, eu me senti flutuando, não porque Harry Potter amava Severus Snape, mas porque você era a única pessoa que me fazia sentir feliz, não de um jeito boboca, mas feliz, sendo o mestre de poções, de cabelos sebosos.  
Porque eu tinha um amante jovem, delicado e amoroso, um homem sexy e decidido, alguém me fazia querer protegê-lo, e que me fazia sentir proteção, coisa que eu não admitiria nem sobre um _Crucio_.  
Mas a única coisa da qual eu tinha certeza era que não era vaidade, era amor, e quando você acordasse, e nós nos embolássemos mais uma vez, eu não poderia ir embora, e mesmo hoje que você apenas me dera um beijo suave e me puxou para dormir quando os dois ainda usavam as roupas postas pela manhã.  
Porque você sempre seria um porto seguro, de águas calmas, refrescantes e sinceras, o passado já não fazia sentido, o presente é povoado por você e o futuro dependerá de minha consciência, porque bastaria que eu admitisse para mim mesmo, e eu lhe amaria **às claras**.

**2- Das claras ao frio.**

O teu amor era sempre exuberante, **às claras**, você nunca escondia esse desejo animalesco de me possuir em qualquer lugar, a qualquer hora, de qualquer jeito, todos viam sua ferocidade, e você nem ligava, o que queria pegava, e ai daqueles que se colocassem em seu caminho.  
Desde os tempos de escola, em nosso dormitório você exigia meu corpo sem se importar com meus sentimentos, e eu te amava, me deliciava com seus movimentos metódicos e sua postura gélida.  
Porque com você amar era sexo e sexo era uma deliciosa tortura, a cada instante meu corpo era milimetricamente excitado, sentido e nada mais importava, pois naquele instante eu podia ser a sua puta, e no seguinte o aluno certinho e um tanto malvado.  
Ao fim, eu entendia, Malfoys marcam, possuem, trilham seu próprio caminho e Lucius Malfoy não sente carinho, sexo é sua maneira de amar, ainda que seja um amor opaco e **frio**.

**3-Pelo frio queimar.**

A guerra acabou, a morte paira ao redor de todos, tudo sempre parece **frio** e distante assim como nossa relação sempre foi, afinal você é e sempre será o maldito Black, no entanto algumas coisas mudaram, eu amo seu afilhado, você me deseja e nós somos lascivos.  
Apoiado em seu peito me delicio com o cheiro de seu suor, ele é viril, e eu não me sinto ameaçado, porque não somos mais crianças lançando maldições pelos corredores, a guerra te fez crescer e me fez mais gentil.  
Seus lábios roçam contra meu pescoço, e a cadencia de seus movimentos aumenta, ouço baixinho seus gemidos, e a pressão que você faz em meu pênis quase me enlouquece.  
Típico de você, egoísta retarda meu ápice, estrangula a base de minha masculinidade, e no comando se empala totalmente, gozando em meu abdômen e se apoiando em meus ombros.  
Depois de alguns segundos, volta a si, levanta-se, me empurra contra o colchão e cai de boca em minha virilha, limpa cuidadosamente todo seu sumo, ascendendo meu desejo.  
Quando já não consigo mais distinguir nada, abocanha-me todo, e num ritmo frenético me faz gozar, passo por mais uma limpeza meticulosa, então você se veste e vai embora, e mesmo no frio do quarto e de suas ações, eu ainda sinto meu corpo inteiro tremer e **queimar**.

**4- Queimar o que é passado.**

Se Lucius me possuía, você me violentava, eu não sabia dizer se era apenas a lua e a licantropia, mas eu desconfiava ser só você. Teu jeito quieto era fachada, um jeito de proteger seu segredo, mas quando Black me levou ao Salgueiro, a pose gentil sumiu, e em cena surgiu meu maior medo e meu maior prazer.  
Nós não transávamos em lugares convencionais, nem em posições convencionais. Sempre me perguntei se você passava todo aquele tempo na biblioteca estudando sobre isso, afinal ali existiam livros de todo o mundo, tanto trouxas quanto bruxos.  
Mas nosso sexo era maquinal e selvagem, e eu ficava dolorido por dias. Quando nos encontrávamos nos corredores eu podia ver seus olhos brilhando com meu caminhar lento e levemente puxado.  
Ao fim da primeira guerra, o sexo era mais calmo, mais carente e você passou a me deixar tomar a liderança, e eu gostava de te dominar, era a minha vez de machucar, e de rir do andar coxo.  
E nós poderíamos ter nos amado, se não fosse a chegada dele, a sua perda de brilho, porque você olhava Harry e via somente o passado, via James, Sirius e Peter, mas eu via Harry e sua inocência me cativava.  
E a única coisa que pude fazer, foi te deixar quando partiu de Hogwarts, e me concentrar em não só esquecer, mas **queimar o que é passado**.

**5-De volta a você.**

Todas as noites eu me lembro de meus amantes, muitos deles você conhece, mas nem sonha que passaram por minha cama, e desejo manter tudo assim.  
Quando te vi pela primeira, pude perceber a pureza que se encerrava em seus olhos e sentir a delicadeza de sua alma, no entanto, eu era um Comensal, e um professor, você era apenas um aluno, mas era também o salvador.  
E os lados da guerra pesaram, o preconceito pesou, e meu corpo acostumado a sempre ter companhia se deixou levar por uma seqüência de parceiros.  
Só que eu não previ uma coisa, você.  
Esse teu jeito de se jogar na vida e correr todos os riscos possíveis, te aproximou de mim, porque eu era a coisa mais perigosa ao seu alcance, a única que podia de fato aniquilar, porque o Lorde podia matar, mas ele não condenaria sua pureza a danação eterna.  
Eu jamais tive coragem de tomar iniciativa, mesmo quando você passou a me provocar, porque mesmo a sua provocação era sutil, um olhar, um roçar de braços quando entregava sua poção ao fim da aula, um leve gemido quando passava por você.  
E naquela noite, quando todos te procuravam para agradecer pela vitória, você veio a meus aposentos, e tudo estava em frangalhos, suas roupas, seu espírito e o mundo ao nosso redor.  
O beijo foi sua exigência, o abraço a minha, nós testamos se de fato estávamos ali, e a cama foi conseqüência.  
Mas quando tentei fazer sexo com você, você me parou, inverteu as posições e passou a acariciar meu corpo, nunca antes um amante fora carinhoso, nunca antes no sexo houvera devoção e eu sabia que com você a emoção sempre estaria presente.  
Quando lhe penetrei, tudo foi calmo, nada mais importava, lentamente alcançamos o ápice, e você pela primeira vez dormiu agarrado a mim, dali em diante seria sempre assim.  
Porque com Harry Potter se faz amor, não é possessão, não se violenta, não cada amante me preparou para amar sua pureza, em negativo me fizeram ver o que era bom, e ver que eu só seria feliz com alguém como você.  
Porque Harry Potter salvou a todos e a mim em especial, e porque a cada noite e a cada pensamento e recordação tudo vai **de volta a você**.


End file.
